


A Round Table In A Pub

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A boy’s night out to welcome back Lancelot.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: 72 Acceptance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Round Table In A Pub

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: A Round Table In A Pub**  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Elyan, Percival, Lancelot Gwaine  
 **Summary:** A boy’s night out to welcome back Lancelot.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 825  
 **Prompt:** 72 acceptance 

** A Round Table In A Pub **  
Merlin went into the guest room and found Lancelot looking out the window. 

“Come on. We are going to the pub.” Merlin said.

“I’m really not in the mood, Merlin.” Lance said without turning around. 

“Morgana said that if I don’t take you out she is going to turn us both into something horrible.” Merlin chuckled. “It can’t be too horrible. She doesn’t know that many spells.”

Lancelot turned to look at his friend. “What does she think she is, some kind of witch?” 

“Morgana is like me. She has magick. Come on we better get out of here before she turns us into ferns. I hide the good spell books from her or else she would turn us into spotted toads or something.” Merlin grinned.  

Lancelot looked at Merlin like he was mental. “You’re joking of course.”

“No.” Merlin shook his head and grinned. “Come on Lance. Just have one drink.” 

“Fine I’ll go.” Lancelot relented. 

Twenty minutes later they walk in to the pub. It’s filled with noisy people and smells of stale beer and chicken wings. 

Merlin looked around and found the group he was looking for. “Come on. This way.”

Lancelot followed him to a table near the back. He hesitated when he was who was sitting there. 

“Hi Merlin. Hey Lancelot.” Gwaine said. “Have a seat.” 

A pretty bar maid came over and smiled at Gwaine. “Two more I suppose.”

“Exactly Darla.” Gwaine said. 

Merlin and Lancelot took the two empty chairs. 

Elyan grinned. “It’s good to see you, Lance. We just wanted to welcome you back from the dead.” 

“You seem to make a habit of that.” Percival said. “Second time for you.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Lancelot said. 

“You really don’t remember the old days. You don’t remember Camelot?” Leon looked confused.  

Lance shook his head.

“Merlin, how is that possible?” Leon asked.

“I’m not sure.” Merlin said. “He may get his memories in time. The spell worked differently on everyone.”   

“I thought after Gwen remembered the spell released everyone’s memories.” Elyan said. 

“It was supposed to.” Merlin said. “I’m still trying to puzzle it out.”  

“Doesn’t matter. You will always be one of us, Lancelot.” Gwaine said. “You will always be a Knight of Camelot, no matter what the King says.” 

“Gwaine, what drunken rubbish are you spreading now?” Arthur said as he walked up to the table. He looked at the six men at the table. “Is there room for your King or are only Knights allowed at this party?

“Grab a chair Princess and stop your pouting.” Gwaine said. “I see the Queen let you out for the night. What did you have to promise her?”

“I have to clear out the garage this weekend.” Arthur said. 

Leon chuckled. “I have to paint the lounge. She picked this horrible color. It looks like day old oatmeal.”    

“Trade you?” Arthur said.

“I wish.” Leon said. “So Merlin, what is your payment to be?”

“She wants me to put together this new play set for Devon.” Merlin winked at Lancelot and took a drink.

“I am so glad I’m a bachelor.” Elyan said.

“Me too.” Percival raised his glass to toast to that. 

“Again Percival?” Arthur said.  

Everyone started laughing. Percival and Mary had broken up and gotten back together so many times everyone had lost count. 

“Elyan, You had better not tell your sister that you and Cass broke up. She will start matchmaking again.” Arthur said. 

“I have accepted my fate.” Elyan said. “Besides, Cass told her. She just couldn’t handle being the girlfriend of a Knight of Camelot.” 

“Speaking of being a Knight of Camelot, what is going to happen to Lancelot?” Gwaine asked. 

Arthur looked serious suddenly. “Lancelot, I will reinstate you but it will be as an ‘Ambassador At Large’. We aren’t able to have embassies anywhere because of the cost so I thought this would be a good solution. That is, if you will accept the position.”

“I accept.” Lancelot said. “Do I have to call myself ‘Sir Lancelot’?” 

“There was a time when that was what you wanted more than anything.” Arthur said. “But I suppose you don’t remember that. Is there any progress, Merlin?

Merlin shook his head. “Give it time, Arthur.” 

Leon’s phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up and read the text. “I have to go. Mithian and I are trying to have a baby and her temperature is right or some such nonsense.”

“At least you don’t have to beg anymore.” Arthur laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Good luck.” 

Leon blushed as he stood up. “Thank you Sire. Good night.” 

They watched him leave. 

“Leon is going to be a good father.” Arthur smiled. “It seems we are all finally getting what we want from life.”  

Lancelot sat silently. What Arthur said wasn’t true for him and accepting that was the first step in the journey back. 


End file.
